The Confession
by ichigopuddin
Summary: My first fic. Harry,Ron and Hermione pull a prank on Malfoy, but then Hermione starts to feel guilty. Could she be developing feelings for the ferret? Please read. Be nice.
1. The Prank

Umm. Okay. I don't own Harry Potter. This includes any characters and settings. This is my first fan fiction so be nice please!!!

Opening conversation:

Ichigopuddin: So, having fun yet?

Draco: NO! You made me look like an idiot in this thing muggle!

Hemione: Shut up ferret face! You don't need any help to make yourself look like an idiot!

Ichigopuddin: Thanks Mione!

Hermione: No problem!

Draco: Oh shut up and cut to the first chapter!

Chapter One 

Hermione snuggled down into her bed at Hogwarts with a big smile on her face. The golden Trio had just pulled a very amusing prank on Malfoy. I won't get into the details but I will tell you that he didn't escape with his dignity or with his hair so silvery blond. But beneath that joyful giddy exterior, Hermione was feeling slightly guilty. She knew it sounded pretty dumb considering all the times Malfoy had pranked her or called her "mudblood", but the embarrassed, crestfallen look on Malfoy's face as they ran away was still fresh in her mind.

She sighed and sat up, unable to get to sleep. She reached into the drawer in the nightstand beside her bed and removed her diary,

" _Dear Diary," _She wrote, "_Today, Harry, Ron and I tricked Malfoy and got the back of his head completely splattered with foul-smelling green sludge. It was, of course, hilarious, but he looked so embarrassed and upset… _

"Ugh. What am I thinking!?" thought Hermione. "Am I actually falling for that ferret!? No. It was just pity. I don't like to see anyone upset. Especially in my hands. I just felt guilty is all."

And with that, put her diary back in the drawer, fell back against her pillows and fell asleep. She began to dream. Ron was standing in front of her with a serious look on his face.

" Hermione. Don't kid yourself! You've been falling for him ever since you first laid eyes on him."

" No! Y-you don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!" Stammered a flustered Hermione Granger.

But before she could say another word, Ron faded away only to be replaced by Harry shaking his head.

"Who are you trying to convince Hermione? Us or you?" inquired Harry.

Hermione jerked awake the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. She muttered to herself as she rose and showered, having forgotten the dream. She dressed in her traditional black Hogwarts robes in an empty room, her dorm mates having already left for breakfast. She wandered down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron. When she arrived, she found them already waiting.

"What kept you Mione?" asked Harry. "We've been waiting half an hour."

" Sorry guys," she replied, " I didn't get much sleep last night."

And with that, The three of them started down to the Great Hall for a long awaited breakfast.

There's Chapter 1. Just so you know, I don't like to be kept waiting myself so as soon I learn that people are reading this I will waste no time posting the second chapter. Please Review wether you liked it or not!!!


	2. The Prank part2

Again, I don't own anything you will recognize in this fan fic. Just so you know, in this chapter, I'm going back to the night after the prank but this time telling it from Draco's point of view. Enjoy!

Opening conversation:

Ichigopuddin: Next chappie! Did you enjoy the first guys?

Draco: For the last time NO! I don't want to be a part of this any more. You are making me sound weak and pathetic! This is dumb. I'm not speaking to you.

Hermione: Will you speak to me Death Eater jr.?

Draco:…

Ichigopuddin: Ignore him. He's just being a baby!

Draco: (death glare)

Hermione: On with the next chapter!

Chapter 2 

"why?" thought Draco as he tried to scrub the sludge from his silver-blond hair. "Why did they attack me this time? I haven't done anything to them…recently."

When he had washed as much of the slime out of his hair as he could, he turned off the taps and dried off. He put a pair of long emerald green pajama bottoms with silver stitching and laid down on his four-poster. Then he reached into his own nightstand and removed a small green notebook that he wrote how he really felt about things in. He called it a journal. He called it this because the word "diary" was too feminan, even though that's what it really was.

"_Dear Journal," _he wrote, "_The gryffindors think they got the better of me today, but they I was just playing along so tomorrow I can get back at them really good._ _But what was with that look that Granger gave me? It almost had sympathy in it. Huh, It must have been my imagination. Hmph. I don't approve of imagination. _

Draco sighed as he thought of Hermione, then mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking?! Was he actually developing feelings for that girl?? Of course not! She was just a mudblood! He then forced himself into a deep sleep, with the help of a sleeping draught.

When he awoke in the morning, he realized he was late, so he had no time to ponder the recent days events. He showered and dressed quickly, then rushed down to the common room.

"Okay Crabbe, Goyle I'm ready let's…"

The common room was empty. "Hmph." Thought Draco, "They are supposed to be loyal. Oh well, I'll get back at them today. After I get revenge on the "golden Trio".

Short I know. But I will update again soon. The next chapters will be longer. Please review.


End file.
